It is still desirable to store a drug in powdered or lyophilized form and therefore necessary to reconstitute the drug before it is delivered to a person, i.e. it is necessary to mix the drug with a liquid, thereby forming a liquid drug. This is normally done by means of an ordinary syringe with an ordinary needle. Liquid is sucked into the syringe, the needle is then inserted in a vial containing the lyophilized drug to be reconstituted, and the liquid is forced from the syringe into the vial by means of a movable piston of the syringe. When the lyophilized drug has been properly reconstituted, the movable piston is pulled out, and the reconstituted drug is thereby retrieved to the syringe. The reconstituted drug may subsequently be delivered from the syringe to a person. The administration procedure involves a huge amount of steps making it complicated for the user, and there is a relatively high risk of contamination of the drug or the syringe during the described procedure due to the exposure of the surfaces and the needle to un-sterile free air and dirt.
Furthermore, it can be inconvenient and difficult for user to drag and pull the piston of the syringe, while simultaneously keeping control over the infusion needle from moving in and out of the vein, as both hands are needed for the administration kit.
Further, due to the nature of the disorders, some users have problems with delivering the necessary amount of holding and actuating force to process the administration.
Some of these problems are addressed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,764,467, 5,329,976, 4,738,660, 4,410,321, 6,645,171 and FR 2714824.